Into the Unknown
by MoonJay2012
Summary: Paul Shinji and Draco Malfoy have been best friends since they can remember. What happens when one day, after Hermione dared them to kiss, they realise there might be more between them. Are they willing to dive into the unknown? AU. This is ridiculous, don't take it seriously. It just wouldn't leave me alone! IT'S INSANE AND I'M INSANE AND SO I WROTE IT DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!


"Paul!" Draco waltzed into my house as though he owned the place.

"I'm right here you idiot," I muttered, shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Don't look at me as though you want me dead," he scolded, taking a seat at the counter beside me.

"But I do want you dead," I pointed out.

"That's mean," he sniffed.

I rolled my eyes and slid off the stool, padding along the hallway from the kitchen to my room.

"So may I ask why you're shirtless today?" Draco followed me, his footsteps quietly moving behind me.

"Cause."

"That's not an answer," he grumbled.

"Well to bad," I mumbled over my shoulder.

I pushed my bedroom door open and flopped down on my bed, immediately closing my eyes and draping my arm over them.

"Awww, you're trying to hide from me. Sorry bro, but that ain't gonna work," Draco cooed.

I removed my arm and glared at the platinum blond.

"Shut up Malfoy," I groaned.

"You shut up Shinji!"

"My house," I muttered, rolling onto my side to face him.

He made himself comfortable on the floor beside me, sitting cross legged and staring at me challengingly.

"What do you want Drake?" I sighed.

"Nothing much," he said airily.

"You say that every time," I sighed.

"I swear this time," he mumbled, looking away from me.

His silver eyes flickered back to my black ones and we kept staring into each others eyes. I looked down at my shirtless chest to get away from the burning look of his eyes.

"Why look away? I was so winning," he whined.

"You did just win," I scowled.

"Someones a sore loser today," he commented, brushing his platinum hair away from his eyes.

"Piss off."

He laughed, shaking his head. A pale hand reached up and pushed my purple hair away from my eyes. I looked up at him through my dark eyelashes and raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't see your eyes, I can't tell what you're thinking without seeing your eyes," he explained, fiddling with his hands.

"Uhuh."

"Whatever," he looked down.

I let my eyes run over him, his grey singlet and pale jeans contrasted with my usual black singlet that was missing today and black jeans. His pale skin looked like he had never seen the light of day compared to my sunkissed skin, his pale white hair looked ridiculous beside my naturally purple hair. His silver grey eyes looked even lighter compared to my black eyes.

"What?" He cocked his head to the side.

I shook my head.

"So, the party the other night was fun wasn't it?" He grinned.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one where we played Truth or Dare for some unknown reason, the things we do when we're drunk," he trailed off.

"The one where Hermione dared us to kiss?" I raised an eyebrow.

A blush spread like wildfire across his alabaster cheeks.

A smirk spread across my face as I leaned in closer to him until we could taste each other's breath.

"Yeah, I remember," I whispered.

With a smirk, I pulled back and flopped back against my pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

"Drake I can literally hear the cogs in your brain working, stop thinking so hard abotu whatever it is you think about," I grumbled, closing my eyes.

When he didn't respond I opened my eyes to find him when all of a sudden a heavy mass was straddling my torso.

I looked up at Draco with wide eyes, my jaw slacked and gulped.

"Wha?" I couldn't even finish one word.

He leaned down until our muscled torsos were pressed tightly against each other and lowered his face to my neck.

"Drake?" I breathed, my hot breath landing on the skin of his neck.

"Shhh."

His lips gently brushed across my neck, barely touching me.

A half groan half whimper caught in my throat and I swallowed it down, unwilling to show weakness.

"Show me how you feel Paul," he whispered, one of his hands trailing down.

His hand landed on my hip and squeezed gently and I gasped. One of the things about my body that only Drake knew was my hips were super sensitive.

"C'mon," he murmured, gently rubbing his palm across my hipbone.

A small moan escaped my mouth, my back arched gently into his touch.

My eyes snapped open and a growl vibrated through my chest. I grabbed Draco's arms with my hands and flipped us over so I was on top, straddling his legs and had my face buried in his neck.

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna get dominated," I whispered harshly.

"As long as I get a say in what we do, I don't care," he breathed harshly, biting my neck.

I pulled back and smashed my lips to his, moving them roughly against his. I bit him roughly, a small noise of surprise escaped him and I slid my tongue into his mouth, exploring and tasting.

"Have you...ever...been...with another...man?" Drake asked between gasps.

"No, only girls. You?" I pulled away gently.

"Never, only ever though of you," he whispered.

A blush spread across his cheeks and he looked away from me.

I lowered my head and kissed him lightly, keeping my tongue inside my mouth this time.

"Paul..." he gasped.

I moved one of my hands under his back and clenched at the bottom of his spine. He gasped and arched his back up to me. A devilish smirk spread across my lips as I lowered my lips to his ear.

"You're not the only one who knows things about the others body," I whispered hotly, flicking my tongue across his ear.

A low moan vibrated from his chest, his hands went to grip my back and push me against him.

"I love you," he gasped.

I pulled away from his neck to look down at him.

"Shit! Did I say that out loud?! God damni-"

I smashed my lips to his and moved one of my hands lower, and pinched his butt.

"Ow!" He cried, breaking the kiss to glare at me.

"I love you too, dumbass," I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, aren't you lovely," he muttered.

"You love me," I murmured, grinding against him.

He threw his head back and moaned, moving one hand to grip my neck to keep my head buried in his neck.

"We should sleep," I panted.

"You want me to sleep after that?" He demanded.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Arse," he grumbled.

I chuckled and rolled off him, pulling his slightly smaller body against me and tightly wrapping my arms around his back.

"What happens when I need to pee? You're death grip is no help in getting up?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Just wake me up," I muttered.

Despite our excitement mere seconds ago, the sleepiness now clearly showed all over us.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling himself even closer and resting his head beside mine on the pillow.

"Night Paul," he murmured.

"Good night Malfoy," I whispered.

"Shhhh."

"Retard."

"You're the one who wanted us to sleep."

"Whatever."


End file.
